


holiness

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Introspection, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Poetry, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: dean winchester’s handswere made for holy work--*...in which Cas thinks about Dean, and wonders if he will ever be worthy.**a dean/cas poem**





	holiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [60r3d0m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/60r3d0m/gifts).



dean winchester’s hands

were made for holy work--

fingers to gently pull a trigger,

palms to cup the hilt of a blade.

 

god gave him hands

to set wrongs to right,

to sing spirits to rest,

to send demons back to hell.

 

so what can an angel

offer one made for

holiness?

and how can i ask him to

profane

his hands

by touching one

who has fallen

so far?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo day 29 | prompt: dean x cas and "god gave him hands"


End file.
